Apparatuses described in the disclosure relate to a fusing apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a fusing apparatus in which damage to a fusing belt due to meandering of the fusing belt may be prevented, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Generally, an image forming apparatus includes a fusing apparatus heating and pressing a recording medium (a paper) to fuse toner images contained in the recording medium to the recording medium. In the fusing apparatus, a pressing member disposed at an inner circumferential side of a fusing belt is pressed to a pressing roller disposed at an outer circumferential side of the fusing belt to form a fusing nib part between the fusing belt and the pressing roller. The fusing apparatus heats the fusing belt by a heating source disposed inside the fusing belt to heat the recording medium passing through the fusing nib part.
The fusing belt is positioned between the pressing member positioned in the fusing belt and the pressing roller and rotates by mutual pressing between the pressing member and the pressing roller and the pressing roller that rotates, and a toner is fused to the recording medium while the recording medium and the toner pass between the fusing belt and the pressing roller. In such a process, rotation travel of the fusing belt is guided by a bushing for the purpose of smooth travel of the fusing belt.